The Creation of Onissis
by Atrix9
Summary: N'tho 'Vadom and help chases the Master Chief off of the Truth and Reconciliation. Once they fled a new threat Emerged, he had to destroy the Ship, and lose a friend to create what is now called 'Onissis' a Guild that must live on to save Refugee's from the Factions raised from the Covenant.


**What if you were stuck on a ship that is 5,847 feet long and 2,827 feet wide? It is stuck on the ground and being repaired. The ship is infected with a parasite which would take control of your nervous system, and if you let it off of the planet the galaxy will be infected.**

"Push forward!" Uro 'Lorumee yelled. He was a General during the Battle for Truth and Reconciliation. "N'tho, get up!" he yelled at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I grabbed by weapon from the ground, it was a carbine; it was a long plasma weapon, and an Energy Sword. "Yes sir"

We charged through multiple squads of Marines to the ship. The ship was taking off moments after we used a gravity lift to get to the vehicle bay. The bay was cleared of humans, but many dead Covenant grunts and Elites.

"N'tho, we have a Transmission" a Elite said to N'tho.

"N'tho Akan 'Vadom. We have seen you skills in battle over multiple battle and simulations. We shall promote you to a Lesser Arbiter, Arbiter N'tho. After this battle you will stay on the ship for a day to clear everyone out then we will pick you up. Only after the battle." The Prophet of Deceit finished.

"N'tho, lead a group of Five Elites, ten Grunts, and three Jackals to the Bridge. I will head to the reactor." Uro told N'tho.

"Yes sir" N'tho Replied.

N'tho went down the passage ways with his squad. The passage ways were mostly clear, until they entered the Air Bay. Gun fire was coming from above them. "Spirit is leaving bay, move from the area." N'tho yelled. The Sanghelii ran toward the nearest door and ran inside of it, the passageways were metallic and purple lights.

"Sir" a Sanghelii said to N'tho.

"What?" N'tho replied.

"Flood, Flood are on board." He replied.

"General, Flood are here. Send as many to deal with the threat. Head to the drop ship, I will stay on the ship and deal with the threat." N'tho transmitted.

"Understood." Uro Replied.

N'tho and Ten other Elites went to the Control Room to get the ship away from the ground. The Ship was still in flight; the Elite Shipmaster was aware of the situation and headed for the mountains.

"We are almost out of power for the Engine." The shipmaster said.

"If we have to, we will crash and kill the Parasite." N'tho Replied.

"That is our only option at this point" The Shipmaster Replied.

The ship was slowly lowering, the wind was eroding the armor around the ship, and the air was more acid like. The ship was heading for a swamp on the planet Onissis.

It crashed, and a parasite got on board. The Parasite crawled up from the trees into the landing bay. The infection started 5,000 feet from N'tho 'Vadom. At least five were infected in Two Minutes.

"Arbiter N'tho, the Landing Bay is gone, we must Quarantine the whole ship." an Elite said.

"No" N'tho Replied.

"No?" the Elite asked puzzled.

"No, we shall break through the parasite and not let anything stand in our way for victory. This will be history for Sangheili. We shall bring Honor to our Brothers and to the lost!" N'tho Yelled with Pride.

"The Parasite is nothing to be played with. I hope you know what your doing." The shipmaster said softly.

"Were getting a transmission." a Ship Operator said.

"We need help, were trapped…..in the anti-air turret room…..Can anyone hear us…..Flood…Flood is on board….Help….Please." The transmission finished.

"Come on Elite's, let's get to them." N'tho said, some Elites followed behind him.

"We can't hold them back, where are the reinforcements?" Elite said.

 _"Glassing is in Five-Minutes"_ The Ships AI started counting down.

"The ship can't be glassing, were down here!" Elites said with concern.

N'tho started yelling for them. "Sangheili survivors!"

"Were here." Evo 'Sadum said.

"Over here, get into the phantom. We're going up to the Corvette." N'tho ordered. The Survivors got onboard of the Phantom. It was a dark green and two large opening in the side. The bottom had holes that a gravity lift dropped troops.

 _"Glassing Unable to complete, firing will destroy ship, Completing Action, Glassing in One-Minute."_

"This is, not right. Corvette-90887244, cancel Glassing Process." The Shipmaster said.

 _"Action is unable to complete, firing in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, firing."_

"No!" The shipmaster screamed as the Corvette was destroyed.

The Ship was destroyed and the blast knocked the Phantom to the ground and made the ship fall and crashed into the swamp.

N'tho woke from the crash of the Phantom. "Wha…What was that?" He asked in a weak voice. His vision was blurred from waking with dust in his eyes.

"Your Corvette Malfunctioned." A strange voice said.

"Who are you?" N'tho said again.

"We should go somewhere safe, away from the parasite." The voice replied. N'tho passed out, and fell to the ground.

"What happened, about the ship?" N'tho asked when he woke up.

"Well, the ship was about to glass the ground area. The Parasite infected the Glassing and made it overload and destroy the ship." The voice said.

"Who are you?" N'tho asked weak.

"I? You will find out, Arbiter N'tho, N'tho Akan 'Vadom." The Voice said.

"What do I call you" N'tho Asked.

"Call me Onissis." He replied.

"Once you get your energy back and are well healed we will go and destroy this Parasite." Onissis said.

"Thank You." N'tho said with gratitude

N'tho started eating what Onissis gave, drank what Onissis gave. For Two Weeks N'tho Fought off Small and Large groups of Flood, he failed to kill a Tank Flood.

"Am I Ready?" N'tho Asked Onissis.

"I see you as ready, but do you. If you are ready, we shall go to the ship and rid the parasite from the Planet, The gasses with kill the Parasite." Onissis said.

"I am." N'tho Replied.

"Then, let's go. Get in the Revenant. We shall march through and eliminate the parasite; the planet shall be cleaned by us. Onissis said. Then he gave N'tho an Energy Sword and a Carbine. The Blade of the Sword was an Glowing Orange with moving White Strings of Energy.

"The Sword is your most important weapon. Lose this, you will die." Onissis said.

"I understand." N'tho replied.

They got into the Revenant; it was a bright purple two seated hovercraft. The back shot a large volley of Plasma that destroyed a small area of ground.

The two drove by many small ponds of green blurry water that the Parasite rose out from. Some came from the ship, the only entrance was a opening in the side, the opening was blown a hole in. The bottom had some holes, but not able to get up there.

"How will we get up there?" N'tho asked.

"You worry that we can't get up there?" Onissis replied.

"No, I worry how we will get across." N'tho said.

"Don't worry about anything, even Death. Hold on tight to the vehicle and we'll get across." Onissis said.

Onissis drove the Revenant and then used the plasma thrusters on a stone ramp, which was rocky. The Revenant was in mid-air.

"Jump forward out of the Revenant." Onissis said.

The two thrusted forward, and landed on the Corvette Platform while the Revenant crashed and fell 100 meters.

"Let's move, the Parasite is on this ship. Be cautious." Onissis said.

Onissis and N'tho 'Vadom walked to the middle of the bay, the bodies from earlier were not there anymore.

"The Parasite got them." N'tho said.

"Indeed." Onissis replied.

Then a voice shouted, it was deep a sickly. The Parasite's Gravemind was what could control thousands of Flood Forms.

"Welcome, this will be a grave for you. As I have been alone with no intelligent life forms. Now, I shall feast on knowledge that you will give me." The Gravemind shouted.

"A Gravemind, now we must destroy the ship." N'tho said.

"He cannot move, his body is just a vine. His servants do the work." Onissis replied calmly. "Follow."

The two moved through the large passageways, many Floods were seen. They made it able to be hidden from them. The Gravemind did not know they were onboard yet. Another group was onboard, a Human. The Demon.

"The Demons is here." N'tho said.

"You are inaccurate, he is just a Human. He killed many of our kind, but show respect. He is a skilled warrior; he will become needed in the future in destroying the Flood." Onissis said.

"How do you know this?" N'tho asked

"I have been there, technology has been that advanced, but it can be power that turns to greed." Onissis said.

"It's just a stretch of 100 meters until we get to the reactor." N'tho said.

"The power will go off soon, less power since we crashed." Onissis replied.

Just then the Lights went off, it was darkness. The two turned on the lights to their weapons.

"The powers off," N'tho said.

"Listen" Onissis said.

Sickly noises were coming from ahead and behind.

"Flood" N'tho said.

"Watch the corners" Onissis said.

Just then a Flood Infection Form jumped out of a vent and landed on Onissis. The Creature was at Onissis knees but was 4 feet tall. Onissis used his hands to grab the Creature through it, then N'tho shot it and it burst into yellow goo.

"We got more distance to cover, let's go." Onissis said.

"What is that?" N'tho said. A strange creature up ahead was coming closer; it had a sickly sword like arm. And three flower like things on the sandy like stems on its head.

"Flood Combat Form, Onissis!" N'tho shouted. N'tho fought the Parasite; the swords hit each other and pushed them back. The swords hit, and then N'tho went faster and stabbed it in the chest and threw it on the ground. Then an Infection Form ran to the body, it jumped on it. Then the body was getting back up. Onissis drove his Energy Sword into it.

"Thanks." N'tho said.

"We have a large bay before we can get to the Bridge." Onissis replied.

" _Scanning"_ the AI said from the other room. " _Scanning."_ The AI said again. " _Multiple Flood Forms: 10 Combat, 18 Infection, 9 Swarm, 2 Ranged"_

Then it said what N'tho was afraid of. " _1 Tank, 1 Gravemind."_ It finished.

N'tho knew he could not defeat the Tank, like he once tried. Onissis stood behind N'tho.

"N'tho Akan 'Vadom, Son of Xelo and N'thuso 'Vadom and Lesser Arbiter of the Covenant. Why do you give up if you think you're going to fail?"

"I've tried multiple times, but I can't defeat this."

"Listen to your surroundings; be sure you can see this. My father once told me 'you will fail if you know you're going to fail, do not worry of anything even death.'"

A clicking sound come from the bay, the power was still off, no one could see. The parasite didn't see the newcomers and still just walked around with no objective.

"When my father died, he said he would become a Blade. They were once fine warriors which died off. Some say they are Ghosts of the Blade of their Energy Sword. Whoever wields the Blade becomes the predecessor of the last. This is my father's Blade. When he died, his Energy saw sent into the Blade. It turned a more Orange. It keeps doing this until all of his power is there. When I die, you shall grab my blade and be more powerful than the Parasite. I shall die soon, do not be Alarmed. It's my time, remember." Onissis said.

"Are you going to leave me?" N'tho said.

"My life will be in the Blade, and you will tell stories of me." Onissis replied.

"You said when you die I will know your name." N'tho said.

"Indeed, my name is 'The Name who is you'" Onissis said, just as he finished a Flood Combat Form brought its sword through Onissis back and killed him.

"No, I…I don't. I don't understand." N'tho asked to himself while crying. Then a Large group of Flood appeared around him, at least ten.

"Take the Sword." He kept hearing in his head, and then he grabbed it. The Creatures charged at him, he spun around and sliced through three in the back. Then he jumped up and stabbed on in the head and kicked it into two others. Just before he killed the last one he ran through the Door into the bay. He couldn't see at all, and then he felt the ground shake. Then the power went on, in front of him was a Twelve foot tall Flood form.

"Oh no, a Nightmare come true." N'tho said with fear.

The Parasite was double the size of N'tho, and it could hold 100 tons with its arms. On the back of it was a pod that released Infection Forms. Then it knelled to the ground, it started to change colors from a Light Brown to a Black with Purple Veins running around its whole body.

It charged, at N'tho with other Forms. It didn't attack yet, it let the other forms fight for him. 2 Ranged Forms shot at N'tho and hit him in the side, he shot his Carbine at them one fell to the ground and changed to a large spider like creature and ran at him. It trampled over at least half of the forces. When it came at his it raised its arms and brought it down on him at the edge of the ship, but then N'tho rolled under it and Stabbed Onissis Energy Sword into it and it fell off of the ship.

Then the Tank Form was enraged and charged at N'tho, N'tho dodged the attack and ran to the other side of the room where the Control Room was. The Tank followed close behind, into the room.

"Hey, Parasite is the Gravemind on Board. If he isn't, he will see the best show of his life." N'tho said once he finished placing the charges. They were set for 5:00 minutes.

"You have made a Terrible Mistake Sangheili." The Gravemind said. "Now I shall haunt you for many years, I will make Pain daily life."

"Unless you're dead, Gravemind!" N'tho Shouted and Ran into the Bay. He jumped into a Banshee and flew away from the Ship; he sat on top of a Ridge and watched the Ship Explode.

"Onissis shall be remembered honorably." N'tho sat their thinking. "I shall break off from the Covenant and form a new Faction with the Swords of Sanghellios as an Ally. It shall be named 'Swords of Onissis' and I will recruit many Sangheili who will side with me, but no Brutes. Only Sangheili, Skirmishers, Grunts, Hunters, and Drones."

 **What would you do If you were stuck on a Planet will the Infestation and they could Infect our Galaxy if they escaped?**


End file.
